Perfect or Not
by kagome of the western lands
Summary: Kagome's gang is now living wGenkai. She wants 2 train them,ok wkagome. She has perfect grades,but she's a goth.1 guy might be falling for her though,but every one thinks he's too cute 4 her.HieiKag,YYH crossover
1. Genkai's temple

**Hi i'm back again! This is a new story that i just came up with! hope ya like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't inuyasha or Yu yu hakusho**

Kagome sat in the back seat of a mini van. She was leaving the only place she ever knew. Her family had died and she lived with some of her friends that were abandonded. Kagome and her friends still went to school. They oldest was a boy named miroku, he was 18. ( A/N : Sesshomaru was gona be the oldest, but i only like to put him in my stories if he's part of the main pairings, i still love him though!) The reason that they were all moving was because a women named Genkai donnated alot of money to some funding thing, and the kids were chosen to go live in her town. They were thought to have some seriously bad tempers and attitudes. Kagome being the worst some times. Her friends were Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyo ( she's nice here), and sango. They had all lived together for about three years. When they moved in together, Miroku was 15, Kikyo13, Inuyasha 14, Sango 13, and kagome was 13 too. All were different. Miroku was pervert, Inuyasha had bad temper problem, Sango was a skater punk, Kikyo dressed like a slut, but she would never actually do any thing, and kagome was a skater goth. A weird group, but they all stayed together and were happy.

They group was about to go crazy from boredom, when the car stopped. The all fell forward out of their seats. " What the heck is wrong with you?, Kagome yelled at the driver. " Were here, was all that he said and he got out of the car. Kagoem wanted to slap him, but restrained herself and grabbed are two peices of luggage. Every one else got their stuff and began the long long long climb up the stupid tmeple steps.

30 Minutes Later

The group collapsed at the very top of the steps. " hmmmm", was heard and they all looked up. There stood an old women in weird clothes and kagome. Kagome was in a crouched position looking at them funny. She had only taken 1 to 2 minutes to get up the steps. She was a really fast runner, really athletic, and really strong for a girl who was a slim as her. She wore a dark purple corset type thing with a black tube top under it that came out about an inch above the top of the corset. She had on really black and baggy pants, on her arms below the shoulder were thick silver arm bands. Her nails were painted black and she had purple eye shadow on. Her lips had a light black lipstick color and bothe ears were peirced 4 times, adn the left ear also had a cartlige ( spelling?) peircing. She looked like she was abotu to burst out laughing at them, but she just stood up. " It's about time you guys got up here. I already unpacked my stuff and every thing. " well sorry your highness, but we simple people can't run like a maniac", inuyasha yelled as he got out from the bottom of the pile. kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed every one else's luggage except inuaysha's. Don't get me wrong here, the others are pretty strong too, their just lazy. After kagoem dropped every one's luggage off at their new rooms, she went back out side ton hide her motercycle. She didn't know if Genkai would let her keep it around or not. Kagome may have been a bad kid, but she still followed the law ( some of the time), and she some how managed to always be top of her grade at what ever school she went to. Once her deed was done she went back up the steps. She walked to the room she shared with girls and layed down on the bed. Soon fell asleep, with kikyo and sango soon following.

Before the kids got to Genkai's

" Okay you Dimwits, stay otu of their site you got that", Genkai yelled at the 4 boys in front of her. They all nodded, then the ugliest one opened his mouth and asked " hey Genkai, Why do have to stay hidden again?" He obviously didn't listen to her before." Because Kuwabara, these are a bunch of other teens from soem funding thing i donated to and they sent them to live here. I don't know exactly how they will react to you or even what they look like. They could be demons for all i know, but i don't know exactly how strong they are.", she paused, " They just got here. If they are just normal weak humans then i give them some where to one hour ot get up the steps, a stronger human would take even less time." she forced hteboys onto the roof just in time because just then a girl with black hair and dressing in dark colors landed on the top of the steps. Genkai almost fell over because the group had not even arrived more than two minutes ago. ' hmm, maybe she is the one that i have been looking for', and she walked over to the girl.

**Okay how did ya like it? I know it was short adn kinda boring, but i promise it will get better!!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!**


	2. Notes

Hi every one!!!! i will update some time this week, but i have to go christmas shopping!!

Any ways, i just wanted to let you know that the pairing in this sotry will change because a reviewer wanted it to be changed, so now it's a kgoam and hiei pairing!!! Reiview please!!!!!!!!!!

-Kagome

P.S. i will be making another kurama and kagoem one!!!! i am currently workingon uploading a few stories with the pairings of kagoem adn sesshomaru, kagoem and kurama, and kagoem and hiei! Email me if you want to know them, and check out my other stories please!!

Let me know if you guys want anything in any of my stories or if you want me to make a story on any thing else!! Thanks again!


	3. more notes

srry to every one! i didn't mean to upload the wrong chapter, but i fixede it now! so reread it please!


	4. Nice ta meet ya

Hi guys! Sorry that I haven't updated for a while. Anyways, I promise that I will get all of my stories updated at least one chapter by the end of this week, so try and hold on a little longer!

Enjoy the fic!

**Kagome could feel herself waking up. As her vision cleared, she saw the clock. It read 5:00 in the morning. Kagome continued to stare at it for 10 seconds and then kikyo popped up in front of it yelling " Morning kagome!" Kagome screamed a crawled one foot away. Kikyo hopped up to her and pat her on the head with a wooden spoon. " It's time to wake up", kikyo said smiling. **

**Kagome had fire in her eyes as kikyo acted as happy as a 2 year old. Kagome was never used to kikyo's morning conflicts. She was always just so damn cheery. **

**When kikyo finally got the message that kagome was pissed at her cheeriness, she left and ran down stairs to the kitchen. **

**Kagoem slowly got up off her butt and walked into her private bathroom. After brushing her teeth and taking a shower, she went back into her room to put on her clothes. Today she a black skirt that stopped a little before her knees. Her shirt was a white corset with a silver tube top underneath in the same style as yesterday. Then she put on a pair of knee high black boots that laced up in the front. She put half her hair in a pony tail and put on silver eye shadow. Her armbands were black today. After she was finally satisfied, she opened her bedroom door and walked out. She began walking towards the kitchen when she realized that she had no idea where it was.**

**For once kagome was clam and just followed the way that kikyo had ran away down. She knew that she had nothing to do for awhile. Kikyo always woke her up two hours before breakfast anyways. Kagome looked out into the yard and sighed. She saw the petals from the cherry blossom trees fly around and she was instantly reminded of the times when she had her real family. Kagome was so caught up in her memories that she didn't even see the two figures walk up and run right into her.**

**"Owwwwww! That hurt", kagome yelled she rubbed her back she tried to get up. When she did she bumped into some one's chin. As kagome rubbed her head she looked up and saw two young men. One had red hair and green eyes and was about a whole foot taller than her, and the other had black hair with a white starburst. His hair seemed to float up and his eyes were a fire red. He was actually an inch taller than her. Both had stressed looks on their faces.**

**Kagome finished dusting herself off and looked at them a moment longer. **

" **So who are you?" kagome asked. When they didn't answer kagome ran off to Genkai's room and opened the door in less than the blink of and eye. **

**When the men realize where she went, they turned around and went after her. **

**( Genkai's room)**

**Genkai looked up as she heard her bedroom door open. She saw kagome standing there with a curious face. Before kagome could ask anything genkai answer all her questions " Yes kagome, those men do live here too. They are my students. They weren't supposed to let you or your friends see them ,but it's too late for excuses. There are two other boys that are here as well, but they don't come out till later. And a girl named botan often pops up around here." Kagome didn't need to say any thing, but she walked out. Once she closed Genkai's door, the two boys came up to her. " Hello kurama. Hiei", kagome said **

**Kagome talked with the two boys for awhile and she quickly learned the kurama was quit the gentlemen and that hiei was the never talking tempered asshole. **

**Kagome finally dragged them both downstairs to the kitchen.**

**( kitchen)**

**Kagoem walked into the kitchen as kikyo was finishing up cooking. Before kagome let kurama and hiei in the kitchen, she told kikyo and sango about them. 5 minutes later sango burst out laughing and fell out of her chair. " Oh my god! I can't believe it! There's actually some one as short as kagome!", she yelled between laughs.**

**Kagome bonked her on the head and kikyo set the table for every one, even the other boys up stairs. " You won't be able to get them up at all", kurama said as she leaned against the wall. " You just wait", kagome said and went to the stair case and yelled FOOD! **

**The next thing you knew inuyasha, miroku and two other boys were waiting at the bottom of the steps.**

**Kurama just stared dumfounded. Kagome just turned around and smiled.**

How did ya like it? Please review! Next chapter: Every one meets yusuke and kuwabara and kagome gets into a fist fight with hiei! Hiei will have a bigger role in the next chapter!


	5. kitchen fight

_Hi every one! I am so sorry that it took me so long to update! But I hope that you like this chapter and I'll respond to some reviews at the end. Any ways, enjoy!_

_**Another thing! DO NOT EVER MAKE ANOTHER COMMENT ABOUT SPELLING! YOU CAN FIGURE OUT THE WORDS YOUR SELF! SO DEAL WITH IT!**_

**Sango once again started up with her laughing fits. The look on kurama's face was priceless. When sango was laughing for over 5 minutes, they knew that she wouldn't for awhile. The next thing you knew, a frying pan hit her in the face, courtesy of kagome. **

**When kikyo finished putting all the food on serving plates, she noticed two other people in the room. Her cheery self came into full wind.  
"Hii'mkikyo!nicetomeetyou!what'syourname?" she had said that so fast that only kagome understood her. One of the boys with slicked back black hair raised and eye brow and was about to make a comment, but sango beat him to it. **

**" kikyo you really need to calm down. I swear you could be a power plant all on your own". kagome smiled and finally turned around and looked at the other two boys. " so who exactly are you any ways?"**

**" I'm yusuke Urameshi and the monkey is kuwabara", the black haired boy said and pointed to a tall ugly looking orange haired boy. **

**" hey I'm not a monkey", kuwabara yelled. " wana bet?" yusuke countered. Then all hell swept threw the kitchen. Yusuke and kuwabara were fighting verbally so loud that kagome couldn't even remember how to breathe. **

**"SHUT THE HELL UP!" kagome screamed when she couldn't take it any more. Suddenly it got very quiet. ' thank you now let's eat", she said and began to sit down. **

**" um hey, what about us?" the forgotten miroku and Inuyasha said as they scratched their heads. Kagome just fell down anime style. **

**Finally every one settled down and began to eat. Sango and kikyo noticed that the hiei person kagome talked about was not in the room. " kagome where is this hiei guy? I wana see some one as short as you fro once", sango asked rocking back and forth in her chair. **

**" right behind you", a voice said. Kikyo froze and sango screamed and flew out of her chair and clung to the ceiling fan. Kagome began laughing. " it's not funny kagome", sango screamed back ad looked at the person standing behind her chair. Kagome was right. He was short yet taller than kagome and was really cute, but not her type. **

**Sango finally let go of the fan and continued eating. When they all finished, they went into the living room and hung out. Some how kagome got into an argument with yusuke about who was stronger. Sango became incredibly irritated with it and threw a baseball the was conveniently next to her foot, at them. Kagome sensed the ball coming and ducked just in time as it whizzed by her. But it did indeed hit yusuke in the face. Now this Inutaisho, sango , kuwabara burst out laughing at. Kurama just chuckled and hiei smirked. **

**" so fire boy what's with the not talking thing?" kagome asked. Hiei growled at the nick name. " what don't like the name? Howa bout mute brigade?" every one knew kagome treading dangerous grounds with hiei and also knew that kagome had a sudden mood swing as she often did. Kagome also had memory lapses and couldn't even remember half her past. **

**" bitch", hiei growled. " what did u call me?", kagome screamed. " you heard me bitch", he said again.**

**The two began their own verbal fight and things such as idiot, moron, shorty, asshole, shit head and more were tossed around. Finally kagome snapped when hiei called her a whore and then called at fight on. She leapt out side and hiei chased her. Every one ran out side. They watched as kagome and hiei leapt at each other with their fists. Finally they stopped and took out their swords. Kagome's had been on her hip the whole time. **

**All the others could do was watch as they went at it. Sango, kikyo, Inutaisho and miroku gasped when they all saw Kagoem's eyes turn and glow a bright pink. This was not good. The two swords clanged at each other and then broke under the collision. The others watched fearfully as kagome brought her hand back and it began to fill with the same light as her eyes. **

**" NO KAGOME!", sango and kikyo yelled at the same time. **_' she wouldn't',_** they both thought. **

_SO HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? **DON'T THINK I'LL CONTINUE IT THOUGH. YOU GUYS TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! IF YOU DO WANT ME TO CONTINUE, PLEASE HELP CAUSE I HAVE SERIOS WRITERS BLOCK HERE!**_

_REVIEW RESPONSES: _

_**Silverflameskitsune: **here you go_

_**Shadow miko : **sorry about so many notes_

_**Sk8ter : up yours! **I don't care about the spelling! So shut up! Sorry for being mean!_

_Preview if continue: " kagome always acts this way when it storms. Especially the thunder. It reminder her even more of her family when they died"._


End file.
